game_of_thrones_the_age_of_seven_kingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Samuel Cairn
Biographical Information 'Full Name: '''Samuel Cairn '''Other Titles: '''Lord Cairn, Bannerlord of King Rickard Stark of the North, Lord of Peakes View, Lord of Crossfall '''Culture: '''First Men, The North '''Allegiances: ' '''Heir: '''Eoghan Cairn '''Player: '''Nate Appearance and Character A large hulking man that stands almost 7 feet tall. He is an older gentleman at just over 40 years of age, although he does not generally speak of his age to others. He is well muscled individual with many scars visible along his arms and hands, and a cut mark on his face. He is usually dressed in his well crafted armor, and is known to carry a sword and warhammer along with a shield on his back. When not dressed for battle Lord Cairn wears an outfit that is strong in the family colours of Red and White. History Born the first son of the Cairn family, Samuel was trained from a young age to become another warrior in a long line of warriors. It became apparent very quickly that the blood of the First Men flowed through him and by the time he was 12 he was already larger than his father. At the age of 16 Samuel took part in his first battle, where he was heavily wounded by a marauding band of wildlings. It took him several months to recover although he still to this day carries some of those wounds. Over the next few years he learnt how to keep House Cairn functioning as his father started to get older, he even was married to a Lady of House Moore and was gifted with several children. After a few years Samuel was required to step up and take the mantle of the Lord of the House, after his father was slain in battle. Recent Events Lord Samuel Cairn has been busy attending to matters of house in recent months which has affected his ability to mingle with the other lords of the Riverlands. When Samuel managed to attend an event hosted by the King of the Riverlands he found it to be in great disarray; Ironborn murdering guests, and declarations of war against the Ironborn. Samuel was not approached by any side regarding the hostilities and decided to keep his House and family away from it all. Quotes "He is more cunning than most northern lords, every bit as cold and strong." - Raaf Heimdell "He is a practical man, and the company he keeps give me hope for the future of both sides of the Wall." - Aegon Velaryon "Lord Cairn showed me kindness over and over again, and for that I will always consider him dear to my heart. I have been lucky to have such a father-in-law." - Aelinor Sanguineous "I have never liked him and never will I only bite my tongue for my husband's sake" - Josephine Lannister Heimdell "Time has transformed us both and Im glad to be reunited with my family and my lands. I only regret I wasnt here when the House needed me more" Kader Cairn - on reuniting wih Lord Cairn Family * Lady Beatris Cairn - Wife ** Lord Brandon Cairn - First Son (Deceased) ** Lord Eoghan Cairn - Son and Heir ** Lord Niall Cairn - Son ** Lord William Cairn - Son (Beau) ** Lady Iseabail Cairn - Daughter * Lord Tamhas Cairn - Brother, Deceased ** Castus Cairn - Nephew (Dan) * Lord Kader Cairn - Brother (Scott) Goals * Form alliances with the Lords of the Riverlands * Leave lands and a keep that are in good condition for his children and heir to inherit. * Category:Characters Category:Signature Characters